


My Crossingstuck Sims Romance

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck, The Sims (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Ice Cream, Karkat - Freeform, Multi, The Sims, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, bottles, nepeta - Freeform, peanut - Freeform, scecks, yaoiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bcuz i am a creature of the nite also i lyk bein de big spoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crossingstuck Sims Romance

it waz a warm sunmers eveng nd the wind wasin my hair the cherri blosoms all aflooter from de evening wind. i am prettiest in wind evn tho were boi. i here name from far left. WAS MY NAEM?!1?/  
“spoRk!!1” said peaches squirl  
“oh hai peaches i sad vry sexxy skuirel blushd  
“you are v prety” sed peechs  
“i noe rite?” i smild at her wit a smile on my fase  
lol sempi u r adorbs wen you happy” she guggles “haha£  
“o r u flurtun wit me lol m8”  
hehe no lol no homosaid peakes eben tho shes a grill  
“well you r a preety grul an i like like u” (OMG)  
yay” sed peches anf we fricked for lyk ours nd had secks  
it was very romance an my tingy was in hers. after we went fur ice cream lol i love ive creme

we got ice cream in the coffee shop an there was a stranger ther!!1 :O gasthp but then i saw it was not a stranger to me it was mai friend nepeta from my old town  
“hi spork!”  
“hi y are you here lol i asked quentionly  
" I mooves here wiv mai bffsy karkitty hehee meow I is cat"  
"Lol haha this is my gf omg peenut"  
peanut was uspet bcuz she taught i waz gonna cheat wit nep. but i sed tat nep waz jus frond an it was k then karkat cam in an he was hot as balls (sry swear) i blush nd was red at him bcuz i dinut fink i cud lyk a boi  
"hi" sed kar vry shy cuz he was shy  
"karkitty this is spork and peechnut lol"  
"hi ses kar vry shy cuz he is shy  
"hi" i says peenut did not say hi  
"peanut say hi i sed then she sed "hi"

kar n nep livd in de one hous togedder like buttles. i wuz jelly cuz i liked kar (gasp) but i loved pechnut and we bang all the night cuz she likked me the most. after a wile i waz on de beech an kar came down  
"why are yoi callef spork?" he sed ?  
"bcuz i am a creature of the nite also i lyk bein de big spoon"  
"o ha cuz i like bein the little spoon an ur blood tastes kawaii haha y don u lyk me spork"  
i was gasp "i do lyk u a lot a lot"  
"but gf so cant be much"  
"no karkar i lyk u more" i sed b4 i cud stop oops (OMG asdfghjkl)  
karkat blush an smiiiiiiiiild a smile i lik u 2 lol  
"wut lol " i sed  
"u kno wut i sed"  
"matey' i repled an i went to kars hous an frucked on table and wall an we feel so guilty bu also hapy  
"kar i am in yaois wiv u"  
i sed kar bluished


End file.
